


It's Okay, I'm Here

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, couldnt deal, cross posted on AFF, hope you enjoy yo, hyunbin jonghyun and little woojin make an appearance, verging on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: What happens after the events of the Get Ugly performance...





	It's Okay, I'm Here

Seongwoo stepped into the dimly lit dormitory only moments after Daniel. The younger boy had excused himself from the group after the dance rank results were revealed, claiming to be tired.  The others nodded along, leaving for a late-night celebration meal. Once they left Seongwoo followed the younger back to their dorm. He knew that he was hurt by the results, even if he tried to deny it. 

Daniel was sat on the ground, staring down at his lap. The boy didn’t seem to notice that he had entered. Seongwoo felt a sharp pang in his heart, he hated seeing the other boy like this. Daniel was his closest friend here, he was his one comfort in moments where he felt alone, he may not have had a labelmate with him in the competition but Daniel never let him feel left out of anything.

He moved forwards, instinctively, dropping to his knees and grabbing the younger boys hand.

 “It’s okay,” The words came tumbling from his mouth before he had time to register them. “It’s okay. This doesn’t mean anything. It okay.” His hand tightened around the younger boy’s, willing him to look up at him. “Niel ah, please. Look at me.”

At this request Daniel finally looked up, his expression just a blank stare, followed by a false smile.

“Hyung, really I’m fine. The producers were right. I have a lot to improve and aren’t you proud of our Woojin too?” Daniel’s voice was weak.

“This isn’t about Woojin. Of course, I’m proud of him. This is about you. You deserved better. You are better.” Seongwoo began to ramble, his hand impossibly tight around the other boys.

“I-” Daniel faltered, his eyes trembled, trying to hold back the tears, his large hands moved to cover his face trying not to show his feelings

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Seongwoo whispered. “Talk to me.”

At this, Daniel broke, throwing himself forward, arms wrapped tightly around Seongwoo’s shoulders and his face fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. Seongwoo could feel the silent tears dampening his shirt. Neither of them said anything for a while, Seongwoo held onto Daniel, determined to show him how much he cared and Daniel released all the tears he had been holding onto, all the stress, all the pain. He felt safe. He felt loved.

“I don’t understand.” Daniel managed after a long while, “I know I shouldn’t complain. Poor Samuel, he got worse than I did…” His breath tickled his Hyung’s neck. Seongwoo tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to stutter at the sensation.

“This group was always going to be difficult, there are too many good people. We were with Jihoonie for goodness sake. You were the leader and you did such a good job. The rank doesn’t matter.” Seongwoo comforted.

“I’m not sure if I can debut, what if they turn on me? What if I drop in ranks again?” The younger was now practically in Seongwoo’s lap, it was awkward considering his frame was considerably larger than his Hyung’s but neither boy cared.

“They won’t, look at you, all the Noona’s love you, and the male fans love you, and I- everyone here loves you. You will debut.” Seongwoo cursed at the slip of his tongue hoping the other boy didn’t notice.

“I love you too…” Daniel practically hummed against Seongwoo’s skin. The older boy froze, his heart felt like a hummingbird trapped in his chest.  

“Wh-what?” It was his turn to stutter, he tried to look at Daniel’s face but it was still pressed against his neck.

“You heard me, Hyung. I don’t want you to leave my side.” Daniel spoke casually, seemingly unaware of the thrashing in the other boy’s chest.

Seongwoo tried to calm his heart, “I won’t leave you. Niel ah, you know I won’t debut without you. I’ll walk. I mean it.” One of his hands came up, rubbing gentle circles on the top Daniel’s head, letting his fingers weave into the younger boy’s hair. He was rewarded with a content sigh.

“Niel, I-” He tried to continue but couldn’t finish his sentence as a loud gasp escaped his mouth. Daniel’s lips pressed against his neck, once, then again and again. Seongwoo froze, trying to process what was happening, his whole body seemed to flush at the sudden contact. Daniel let out a short laugh before pulling away to look at the flustered older boy’s face.

“What-” Again, Seongwoo was cut off, a pair plump lips pressed against his own, large hands cupping his small face. This time Seongwoo didn’t freeze. He kissed Daniel back and everything dropped away, he could only see the perfect boy in front of him. Their lips moulded together as if they were made for one another. This kissed each other as if they were drowning and the other person was air. And before Seongwoo could process it he was on his back and Daniel was on top of him, legs straddling his waist.  Their clothes felt like restraints keeping them from one another, and so they removed them, leaving only the thin material of their underwear between them. Their movements were frantic, desperate and hungry, both overwhelmed by one another.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Seongwoo pulled away. He knew they couldn’t do anything more in the open. They broke apart both gasping. Daniel was still on top of him, face inches away, cheeks pink and lips thoroughly bitten, mouth pulled into one of the largest grins Seongwoo had seen.

“You’re beautiful.” Seongwoo panted, earning himself a peck on the lips.

“Says Mr Visual Centre.” Daniel let out a husky laugh. Their hearts were finally beginning to slow to their normal pace, yet they refused to move apart.  

“Stop it.” Seongwoo laughed. Daniel moved so that they were lying side by side, limbs tightly interwoven. Still on the floor.

“Hey, guys is everything – what the -”

Seongwoo and Daniel were startled, scrambling for their clothes. Nation’s Leader Jonghyun, actual puppy Hyunbin and maknae of innocence Woojin were standing in the doorway. Jonghyun’s hand moved so quickly to shield Woojin’s eyes that he almost knocked the poor boy out. Hyunbin going for his ears, resulting in a quick sensory shutdown.

“Hyung, oh God why are you here!” Daniel spoke as he tried to pull on his trousers hastily tripping over. Seongwoo grabbed a duvet off on of the beds and threw it over the two of them.

“Jong ah, I told you to I’d talk to him.” Seongwoo grumbled, annoyed about being pulled away from Daniel’s touch.

 “I can see that.” Jonghyun was still scandalised and began to pull Woojin away. “I am glad you are okay, we are leaving!” He used his spare hand to pull Hyunbin along by his collar. “Use protection!” He called over his shoulder.

 “Congrats Hyungs!” Hyunbin finally managed to form a sentence as he was being dragged away.

As soon as the others had left the two boys cringed. Daniel stood holding out a hand to Seongwoo.

“Jesus you are heavy,” Seongwoo stood, cracking his back, “Next time, I’m going to be on top of you.”

Daniel smirked and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Okay, I would like to see your pretty face when you ride me…”

Seongwoo’s legs almost gave way, his face turning redder than he could have imagined. “I- wha- you ca- oh.”  He couldn’t form a coherent reply.

“Come on let’s go to sleep.” Daniel laughed at his Hyung’s stuttering. As he climbed into his bunk, lying next to Seongwoo he couldn’t help but smile, thankful for the all the decisions that brought him there, whatever his rank.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I already uploaded this on Asian Fanfics but thought I'd post here too.  
> Let me know if you want more or if you want something for a different ship, I'll write for anyone in Wanna One and a few other of the top 20 trainees.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @AuthorUnniOng to hear about any ongoing/upcoming fics I have lined up!


End file.
